fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Temple of Permanence
This is a Paper Mario game where each chapter is written by different people (see User blog:ScorchingCliffs/A Paper Mario Fangame... Written by everyone!) Plot Story Intro Ahem... Today I am going to tell you about the creation of Dimensions... At the beginning of time, there was only one dimension: The Central Dimension. However, at this point, it was the center of nothing, and was but a simple resting place for the creator... However, this celestial being wanted to expand his space, and so, the creator created new dimensions and other beings to live amongst them. However, the God became worried about the complexity of his universe and how it might affect his own dimension, so he created a tribe of people known as the Nenisions, who were given the task of protecting the Central Dimension from others. As a reward for their loyalty, the God created a paradise home for the Nenisions where they could defend the entrance to the Central Dimension, and so the Divine being could finally rest. However, as time and technology went on, the beings of some dimensions soon learnt how to traverse into other dimensions. One of these was quite a familiar world... The Mushroom World. The people of this world created a great temple full of portals to traverse different worlds. But their main goal was to find the heart of all dimensions. And so, after research, time and energy, the Grand Portal was constructed. This portal allowed the Mushroom people to directly enter the Central Dimension. Suddenly, the Nenisions realized and so they attacked. Out of fear, the Mushroom people defended and fought back. However, the battle only disturbed the creator, and so it awoke from its slumber and out of rage, scattered all people from his dimension and into other dimensions, and then destroying all paths into his private space for eternity... With this, there was no longer any way to reach the Central Dimension, and no one is sure if their ever will be... But there is still one group of people... full of vengeance and rage... who are determined to find and take back their home... This, is the story of The Temple of Permanence Prologue: A Permanent State Mario and Luigi are in their house when they ordinarily receive a letter from the postman: Parakarry. Luigi opens it and reads out loud to Mario "Dear Mario... and Luigi! I recently found out about a very interesting place. It's known as The Temple of Permanence! I don't know to much about it yet, but apparently it has some origins concerning Time and Dimension. Anyway, I though you might be interested too, so if you want, please come to the Temple as soon as you can! Sincerely, Peach". Interested, Mario and Luigi get ready to travel to the Temple of Permanence! And so, after a long journey, the Mario Bros. reach the foot of the temple, where an old, large, stone stairway leads the bros. up the mountain. (This is where you can actually control Mario now), so, along the way, you can talk to tourists as well as the Magikoopa Priests that work in the Temple. Anyway, after travelling up some long stairs (which at this point, Luigi has decided to take a rest), Mario reaches the main temple, atop of the small mountain that its perched on. Mario is greeted by Princess Peach who is standing with a woman wearing a red cloak with a feather on her head. The woman introduces herself: "Greetings! You must be Mario! My name is Clare; I am the proud caretaker of this brilliant ancient temple!". Peach agrees but wonders "So, what exactly is this Temple used for or used to be used for?", Clare answers proudly "Well, centuries ago, the Mushroom Kingdom set their goals on creating bridges into other dimensions to discover new worlds! So, using some VERY complicated engineering and ancient mumbojumbo, they created this amazing Temple! If you look around, you can see that there's many portals setup around here, and you see, each one is able to travel into different dimensions, or... used too, some still work though, but it's much to dangerous to exploring unknown dimensions right? Anyway, if you're interested in learning more then I suggest you take a moment to admire your surroundings, and when ready, I'll meet you on the central platform at the top of the Temple, take your time though". So, Mario takes a look around the different platforms of the temple, finding out interesting things about it from the tourists and priests, but on one of the platforms, Mario sees Clare talking to a young green Toad wearing headphones. "Now, now Bill T., we've talked about this, look around you why don't you, can't you see all the happy sightseers? Let's not ruin their fun with your ridiculous "Dark Talk"! Okay?". The Toad argues against "Ergh! They wouldn't be this happy if they knew the truth! They deserve to know do they not?" the toad then walks off in mood and sees Mario looking at him as he passes. "What are you looking at?!" he says to Mario, and then stamps off into the lower areas of the temple. Clare then notices Mario and apologizes for their squabble, but asks Mario to join her at the top of the Temple. So, Mario makes his way up to the Central Platform, where giant, stone portal gate stands at the back the platform. "This is the Grand Gate" Clare explains "It once served as an entrance to what we know as the Central Dimension". "Central Dimension?" Peach ponders, "Yes" Clare confirms "It is believed to be where the center of all things existing, and is the origin of the universe itself... Unfortunately, the portal no longer works". Peach asks "How come? Why did it stop working?". Clare stutters unexpectedly "Eh, well you see eh... truth is, it's a long and eh, somewhat boring story so... I think I'll leave it at that". This confuses Mario and Peach, but then, a familiar voice chuckles "Gwahaha! There you are!". Every turns to see that none surprisingly, Bowser is out doing what pretty much anyone could expect: To capture Princess Peach! Mario then jumps forward, ready to battle "Huh? Hey move it short-stache! Haha, I'll just have to deal with you first then!". And so, the first battle infuses! As it is the first battle, Clare will explain the basics of battle. After the battle, Bowser is knocked down and so Clare orders the guards to take Bowser out of the Temple. 2 knights then get ready to drag Bowser out the Temple when suddenly, the Temple begins to shake, the Grand Portal lights up, and somehow, a green, glowing vortex forms inside the portal frame. "What? How is this possible?" Clare astonishes. The guards drop Bowser and prepare their spears incase anything dangerous comes out. Everyone waits, but strangely nothing seems to be going on. Curious, one of the guards approaches the portal with his spear out first, when suddenly, a dark orb flies out the portal knocking the guard out, and sending him flying while everyone else backs away from the portal. Then, a short Ninja woman stylishly jumps out the portal sword-first. However, Mario is still prepared to fight. Clare gets "Hey who are you people?! AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK IS LIKE THAT!?". The Ninja draws her sword back and speaks "It won't even matter in the long run... Not after we accomplish what we have in store for this Temple". "And just who is this "we" Peach asks angrily. The ninja bows her head "see for yourself...", 2 more figures then step out the portal: The first is a suited man with a robotic, metal face. Then, a large and tall man holding a staff steps out. Clare then goes mad wondering who in the world they are. The tall man then introduces himself and the others "My name, if you must know is Lord Diamont. This isn't by any means our full group, but together, you may know us as... the Nenisions". Clare then gasps on hearing the name "Nenisions!? No... but... how? and more importantly, HOW IN THE WORLDS DID YOU OPEN THAT PORTAL?". The ninja and robot man then step forward, ready to battle "Let me take care of these barriers lord!" says the suited man. Diamont however, refuses "No. Terrorance, Umbra, come back, you know I don't like fights..." The ninja turns around "But sir, if we don't get rid of them now, then they'll surely be injured when we take the temple..." Diamont ponders "Hmmm... I care little for this world... though it does pain me to destroy such beauty, the pain you caused me outweighs it by thousands! Now scram!" Some people run away (such as Luigi) But Mario gets ready to battle. "Have it your way..." Diamont says, and so a battle infuses between Mario and Diamont. However, Diamont is much to strong to even be damaged by Mario, and so Diamont charges up an attack to defeat Mario. "Mario!" Peach screams. Diamont then nods "Unbra, Terrorance... It's time!". Unbra and Terrorance then attack Peach and Clare, knocking them backwards, in which Diamont takes a step back and raises his staff. The portal begins swirling faster, and causing a larger green portal to appear behind it, sucking every small or loose object from the temple inside, while reject any people. Bill T. then notices Clare on the floor "Mother!" he then helps her out. "Bill T.... go, get out of here!". Bill T. looks over at the Nenisions and gets angry from what they're doing to the temple. Bill T. aggressively runs over Lord Diamont and attacks him, but Diamont shakes it off easily. "Stop! Have you no respect for the people here?" Bill T. infuriates. Diamont turns around to take a good look at Bill T. "Hmmm... say... have we met? Argh, never mind! I suggest you run while you still can you brat!" Diamont then creates a large shockwave knocking Bill T. off the platform. Meanwhile, Mario tries to traverse the temple as rocks from it are sucked into the portal. However, as Mario runs up some stairs, Bowser is flung down and knocks Mario back down the stars onto a smaller platform, and Bowser lands on it, causing the rock floor to break. The whole platform then breaks off from the main temple, and takes Mario with it... and so, the Temple is engulfed by the massive portal, while Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Bill T. and Clare are all flung off into different areas bellow... The Temple of Permanence is no more in this world... We later meet Mario lying underneath a tree where he is approached by Bill T. "Hmmm... ergh, why did this have to happen!?". Bill T. then picks up an apple, unentertained, and decides to chuck it at Mario. Mario wakes up on impact wondering where he is. "Finally! You woke up!" Bill T. crosses his arms. Mario wonders what happened, in which Bill T. reminds him of the attack in the Temple. Mario then realizes that Peach is missing, as is his brother and the others. Bill T. just shrugs "That's kind of why I wanted you to wake up. You are known for fighting and stuff, I thought you might have at least been able to handle those guys back at the Temple, but even so, I need to find Mother Clare before anything, I only really woke you up because I felt it was wrong to just leave you there, but now you're okay, so... later!" Bill T. then walks off. Mario gets up but since there's no other paths, he follows Bill T. to the west. After traversing a few basic grassy terrains in Fractale Fields, Mario catches up with Bill T. who is confronted by a simple Goomba. Bill T. bravely gets ready to fight, but then another Goomba leaps out a bush and attacks him. Mario then jumps forward and gets ready to battle. After the battle, Bill T. thanks Mario "Eh, hey sorry about me leaving you back there, I don't suppose you could help me out while I try and find Clare?" and with that BILL T. JOINED YOUR PARTY!!! After traversing the Fractale Fields (as they're called), Mario and Bill T. eventually find Clare lying on the floor, in which Bill T. helps her out. "Mum! Wake up! Please!" Clare wakes up slowly, and realizes that Bill T. is there, in which she hugs him. "Oh Bill T. I'm glad to see you again". "Thanks mum, but now what? The Temple's been destroyed and we don't know where anyone is!". "Hmmm..." Clare ponders "You're right... hmmm... tell you what, we'll travel East slightly, where the Temple is, or... was... Meet me there". With that, Mario and Bill T. travel east, doing some basic things, until they finally reach the sight off the temple, which now nothing but a small ruin in the side of the mountain. However, the part of the temple that broke off still appears to be there from when Bowser crashed into it. Clare shows them that there's a portal on the platform which could still work and that it's probably the best bet they have at finding the "Nenisions". "The only problem is..." she says "The portal has no power. Portals need a special type of energy to open them, the energy in which is quite rare, and hard to utilize...". "So.. now what?" Bill T. wonders. Clare does have one idea though "Hmm... I do know of someone who might just be able to help us in this situation... He lives in Fungi Fjords, not far from here. It's possibly that he may know a thing or 2 about the situation at hand, considering he know a lot about energy". Bill T. then turns to Mario "Well, Mario, good luck on your journey!". However, Clare interrupts "Eh-hem, oh, he won't be alone"... "Huh?" Bill T. confuses. Clare bows her head "Bill T., there's something you should know... I'm not real mother...". "WHAT!? But, but". Clare explains "truth is, I adopted you as a child. You were just there at the temple *somehow, next to one of the portals. You might have even came from a different world entirely. However, that is why I am sending you on this journey with Mario; I think it would help you if you went on this journey to find out more about those Nenisions... because it might end with finding out about your own past and who you really are.". Bill T. frowns "Hmmm... so be it, I'll go, but you could have told me this much earlier! Hmm, come on then Mario, let's just go...". Clare apologizes "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was only trying to protect you, but good luck on your journey". Bill T. nods, and so Mario and Bill T. set off to Fungi Fjords to start their new adventure! Chapter 1: A Shocking Discovery The following Chapter is by FrostWind13 Setting off from Fractale Plains after being told by Clare to find a “Wise Man” in Fungi Fjords, Mario and Bill T. Enter the Fjords and start to go down the trail through the fjords, battling basic enemies like Goombas and Koopas along the way. Eventually, they reach a small town called Fungi Village, where they notice that while the town does have Street Lights, only one of them in the centre of town seems to be working. Mario asks about this, and one of the villagers says that lately there have been some troubles with the power the valley's windmills have been emitting. Mario also proceeds to ask about a Wise man and the villager tells him to ask their mayor about this “Wise man”. They go to see the Mayor who is an elderly Electro Koopa on 2 legs named Tessla. Mario asks about the Power in the Valley and he explains something must be wrong with The Place that manages all the Generators and Windmills in the Valley, E.L.E.C. TECH. They also ask about The Wise Man and Tessla tells them that if they really want to know about the wise man that they'd have to go to E.L.E.C. TECH and try to find him there. So, the group proceed to go through the fjords again, this time travelling down the trails of the large valley until they make their way across to the other side of the river, and eventually arrive at E.L.E.C. TECH. Here they find it being run by some peaceful Electro Koopas. They ask them about the Power Situation and they tell them that The Windmills are having some interference, almost as if something were blocking their way. Mario also asks about the wise man, but before they could respond, suddenly the power starts to go haywire, and the facility shuts off, along with angry Electro Koopas being let loose in the Fjords and the Windmills in the East Start going haywire to the point of Generating Hurricane strength winds blocking off the other part of the fjords. Everyone then decides to get out of the Haywire Building and flee Back to The Village, via a shortcut. Here, Mario, Bill T. , and Tessla, are speaking in his House. They explain the situation and he believes it sounds, like the work of an Electrocyte. A Rare Electrical Parasite that can feed on and control Electricity. He says it must have gotten into the Storm Generator Castle, where all the power is connected and distributed, and caused all of this. “One like this hasn't been seen in Decades!”, he also adds that he really does know the whereabouts of the “Wise Man”, but He'll only tell him if he can rid them of the Electrocyte. Mario Agrees and asks how they can get to the castle. Tessla tells them that the only way is currently blocked by the heavy winds caused by the Surge. And that he'll have to find a way to shut them off. So Mario goes North-East of the village to find the Windmills east of there, battling Electro Koopas along the way. He gets there and finds them being guarded by Silver Koopas with Propellers on their Shells Called Turbine Troopas. He battles them, and tries to hit the switch to turn the windmills off. However, it’s out of Reach, so they go to head back, when an Electro Koopa with a Wind Pattern on his shell and a Silver colour shows up. The Koopa introduces himself as Koophyr and claims that he is the “Protector of Fungi Fjords” and the inhabitants of it. He explains he admires Mario's willingness to help them. He also says he knows of Mario's quest to find the Wise man, who he actually mentions by name “Thorgh T.”. However, first he says that the Electrocyte must be stopped and to do so, they must join forces, So...Koophyr Joins the Party! Mario then uses Koophyr to hit the switch with his ability to stop the windmills, so they can now enter the Storm Generator Castle. With that, you head back to the village to redirect yourself over to the castle. But when they get back to the village, they see the one light in the one working lamppost in town has started to leave the Post and flow towards the Castle; so they end up north following it to the castle, even making a short trek over a small lake along the way. Once finally in the Storm Generator Castle, they see it is a dungeon full of Wind and Electricity Puzzles and enemies such as Turbine Koopas and Dry Sparks. After a small bit of travelling they find the light from the lamppost being held captive by a large sort of Jellyfish Machine with it inside, thus infusing a short miniboss. After beating it, it explodes and reveals the light to be a Lil' Sparky with a rose red tint to it and a Flower on her head. She says her name is Byte and that she was the light in the Post. She explains that Lil' Sparkies play an important role by providing light, and that lamp posts are their homes. But when the Electrocyte moved in, it kidnapped all of the Lil' Sparkies for their power. She was spared because her post was on a different Circuit, and was unreachable, but she came to the castle to save all of her people, but got captured. She decides that she needs Mario’s help and also “feels a warm presence from him”. So, Byte Joins the Party! So now, Mario has to rescue the other lil’ Sparkies, putting Byte’s ability to good use to light uo dark rooms and power up devices and such. After rescuing them all, they can then head up to battle the Electrocyte itself. In the last room, they find the room is going Haywire as well! But then, the Electrocyte itself appears and takes hold on top of a main machine (which is what’s taking in all the energy for the parasite to use), in the centre of the room, and with that, Mario and Co. get ready to fight the boss of Chapter 1: The Electrocyte! After the battle, the Machine explodes and the Electrocyte deteriorates into nothing. With that sorted out, the group take a pipe shortcut and arrive back at the Village where everyone is Praising Mario and Co. for their effort; Tessla thanks them personally and now tells them how to reach the Thorgh T.”: he lives in a cave near the village, just slightly to the east. Mario and Co. head to the cave and meet the Thorgh T., who is an old Toad with Cloud Patterns on his head and a cloud-like Beard. He tellls them how impressive it is that they made it to him, and how he was actually the one who sent Koophyr to help them. He then finally tells them “The secret to opening the portal from the temple rests in the near Kingdom of Libaobao; But likely only an item of much power and royalty”. He also tells Koophyr to stay with Mario, and Byte Decides to stay too so she can help others and go on an adventure outside of the fjords. Finally, Thorgh T. also says that he is sure to meet them again at some point in the future. With all this now settled Mario, Bill T. and his 2 new Party Members head back to Fractale Fields to find out more about this “Libaobao”. Interludes Meanwhile, in an unknown location, which seems to be a high-tech-castle like are. Here we join Lord Diamont, who is greeted by a short man with grey hair, wearing a lab coat. “Lord Diamont sir, I have found it! A suitable strong power source, that might just be out key to what I call ‘Break Warping’; we could finally cut across any dimension in any place with that power! Gackakakah!”. Diamont smiles “Excellent, and where is this power source, Dr. Binaria?”. Dr. Binaria replies “Please, call me Dr. Binary, and the power source is in the small Goomba-populated nation of “Libaobao”; I believe the source maybe one of the Crown Jewels themself” Diamont then orders Umbra to head to Libaobao and find the power source at once. Umbra nods and leaves, but then a tall shadowy figure shows up at the back of the room. “Libaoabo eh? Isn’t that place currently a tyranny at the moment? Could be interesting... I think I shall go and assist that young girl to insure the job is done”. Diamont frowns “Hmmmff, you don’t sound so persuasive, I’m sure Umbra will be fine on her own. But, we never know who could be fighting back, if we are to make new enemies, so I suppose extra help is necessary... Hmmmfff, very well, you may go”. “Hehe, I assure you, I shall contribute even more greatly than you can imagine”, with that, the figure disappears into smoke... Chapter 2: Re-Conkquering Libaobao Upon entering the pine-forest region, the group shortly reach a rather run down town called Goomsburg where there is a lot of chaos ensuing: small riots, dying peasants and knight Goombas who seem to have taken charge. After looking around town a bit, it soon becomes clear that the kingdom is currently under the rule of a tyrant, which is what has caused all this chaos. However, the group then bump into some guards who are attacking a small crowd of Goombas, so Mario and Co. Jump in to help! After a quick battle, the guards scurry off, and so the Goombas are all freed! However one particular pink, female goomba goes up to Mario and thanks him personally. “Wow you must be REALLY strong! Hi, my name’s Goombalice! I was trying to fight off them Guards myself but, I’m just not strong enough... so thanks!” the Goomba then thinks “Hey... Do you think you could help me out? Or well, us! The kingdom itself; you see, it’s all been taken over by a mad tyrant calling himself “Goomboss”, and he’s making all our lives miserable! Please, you GOTTA help!” Mario thinks for moment and says that he’ll help if she can help them find a powerful energy source (to open the portal). “Hmmm” Goombalice wonders “Well, anything important-sounding like that is sure to be in Libaobao’s capital: Spineut, just on that big mountain in the distance! And we’d need to go there anyway to fight Goomboss, so it’s win-win I guess!” Mario agrees, and with that, Goombalice tells you to meet her at the entrance of Gloomy Goom Forest. So, you exit Goomsburg when ready, and meet Goombalice at the sight of a small ravine, which appears to be inaccessible. There is a switch at the opposite side of the ravine, but it’s too far for Koophyr to reach, so Goombalice tells you that you could probably hit it using a chestnut. (basically, there’s a large chestnut that you hit with your hammer to knock it over to hit the switch), with this, a drawbridge falls, allowing the group to progress. In the forest, there is a few puzzles involving using your hammer to push chestnuts around, and using the chestnuts to clear open paths covered in spiny plants. And once you break one of the chestnuts, you find a Super Hammer inside! So with this, you can knock around an even larger chestnut. However, half way through the forest, you come across a familiar foe... it’s the Ninja woman from the Temple attack: Umbra. “What do you want!” a partner says. Umbra stays silent only saying “I’ve been expecting you Mario... Let’s battle”, and so a quick battle infuses. Afterwards, the girl teleports out, leaving Mario and Co. to only suspect that she must be up to something bad. Progressing onwards, the group soon reach the edge of the forest, at the foot of Mt. Conkquer. But before you head up, Goombalice stops for a moment “Hmmm, you know... I can kinda feel a weird pulse of energy coming from this necklace I’m wearing... I was just wondering if... it could have anything to do with what you’re looking for” Mario and Co. wonder and ask where she got it from; Goombalice explains “To be honest I really don’t know. I’ve had it around my neck since I was a child... I like to think my parents may have given it to me, but I never knew my parents...” Bill T. Then comforts her (since he has a similar situation with his “parents”) “ANYWAY! Let’s make our way up this mountain already!”, and so the group do just that. The mountain is fairly simple, with some climbing and platforming, and a few caves to be explored, the group soon reach the city of Spineut at the top. Unfortunately, the front gate is completely locked. Goombalice then tells you: “Hmmm, we’ll have to search around for either another way in or some way to open the gate... tell you what, you take the right path, and I’ll work on mining down these boulders to the left while you’re gone!” So, Mario and Co. take the east path where they soon meet a Sledge Bro. Who is guarding a chest! (who happens to have a German accent). After a short miniboss, Mario and Co. open the chest to find a Blue Key! With this, they head back to the front gate. Here, Mario and Co. try to open the gate but, according to Goombalice, the gate seems to need 2 keys to be opened. “Oh! And luckily, I just finished mining this boulder! You’re welcome”, with this, Mario and Co. now take the left path to find the 2nd key. Here the group find a Piranha Plant resembling a Venus Fly Trap, called “Mr. Fire Trap” (Who also has a British accent for some reason). After another short miniboss, the group recover a Red Key from the chest it spits out, and with this, the group head back to open the gate! But before you leave, you are stopped by a curious Buzzy Beetle who introduces herself as Bizzy. “I see you were having a bit of trouble with that fire-guy, but I as a Buzzy Beetle would have had NO problem with him! Come with me” Bizzy then takes you to a small shop she has set up where she sells a few basic items, but most interestingly is the “Buzzy Beetle Suit”. “Yep, that should make fire feel like a little tickle! You won’t regret buying it! Only 200 Coins!”, (This is completely optional if you buy it or not, but if you are willing to pay 200 Coins for the Buzzy Beetle Suit, it’ll make the fire puzzles in the following dungeon a lot easier, as well as making you resistant to fire attack). Moving on (Whether you bought the suit or not), Mario and Co. (accompanied by Goombalice), now make their way into Spineut city, which is crawling with guards. Because of this, you’ll be using a lot of stealth to get around this place. Part way through the dungeon, you hear a voice “Are you a guard?”, a Nerdy Monty Mole wearing glasses then pops up from the ground. “Oh phew, you’re not guards! Right?” Mario and Co. nod. “Alright so then... You’re here to save me! The name’s Morris!”. Abruptly, Morris notices the necklace that Goombalice is wearing... “Whoa! Is that... what I think it is?” Goombalice appears confused. “Where did you get this young miss?”. Goombalice just explains that she doesn’t know or remember. Morris then shakes a little “Hmmm, that... that’s the necklace that the King Goombal gave to his daughter!” Goombalice then adds everything up “Wait then... no... NO! I’M THE PRINCESS OF THIS KINGDOM?”. Everyone stands shocked “It seems so... unless you stole it. Did you steel it?”. “NO!” Goombalice yells “But wait... wh-where is my dad now then?”. Morris bows his head “...He...” Morris then cries a little “He was killed right before my very eyes... at the hands of Goomboss... or, wait, Goomboss son’t have hands...” Goombalice then weeps “N-no... I... I never even knew him...”. Morris apologises, but explains “I was a personal friend of your father’s... right before Goomboss did what he did, he told me to grab you and run, so I did... that was the last that you and I ever saw of him... shortly after I had got you to safety, I was captured and taken back here; luckily though I have managed to escape just now”. Goombalice then shivers and quickly enrages “ERGH! I’M GONNA DESTROY THIS STUPID TYRANY OF HIS AND DO TO HIM, WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER!!!” “...I don’t blame you but... it’s probably best if we work together to beat him...” Morris adds. Goombalice calms down and agrees, so with that... MORRIS JOINS YOUR PARTY!!! So, using Morris’ ability to burrow underground (dirt only), you stealthily make your way around and into the castle itself, where you soon reach the throne room to confront the self proclaimed Goomba King himself (Also, Goombalice went ahead of you a while before this) “WHAT THE? How did someone get past all my gurads!? UNLESS! ...Mario... Long time no see! You should know: I have been training, and I am much stronger now! Especially with the power I get from this crown! Oh, and don’t bother attacking... because I have your friend here!” Goomboss then turns to show Goombalice tied up and carried by a Goomba Guard over a pit of lava. “If you attack, I will order her to be THROWN IN! Oh, and I am not bluffing!" Goombas remarks Goombalice then yells “YOU MONSTER! YOU MURDERED MY FATHER! And now, you’re gonna take the lives of countless others!”. “You know? You’re the only left here who can take heir to the throne, but if I kill you right here and now, I won’t have to worry about that! Hehahaha!!! DO IT!” he orders, and so the Goomba tosses Goombalice down into the lava pit... “NOOOOO!!!” Suddenly, Bizzy enters the room and uses her shell toss to carry Goombalice back onto the floor, knocking out the Goomba Guard in the process. “I couldn’t sit by while all this was happening to you guys so... I’m here!” Bizzy cheers. Goombalice then shouts “Now Mario! DO IT!”, with that, Mario and Co. step forward and so the boss of Chapter 2 BEGINS! After a tough battle, the Goomba Tyrant is defeated, and so he falls, causing his crown to roll onto the floor. Everyone then cheers, as Mario steps over to collect the crown, but then... Umbra suddenly jumps in front of it saying “This crown is now ours!” The ninja then goes in to attack, but her attack is abruptly cut off by a flash of lighting in between the attack. “You’ve done quite enough here Umbra...” a tall wizard-like man then appears from the shadows. “V-voloros? What are you doing!?” Umbra asks angrily. Vorloros approaches Goomboss and then uses his magic to violently knock Goomboss upright. The wizard asks “You used to work for Bowser correct? And since you were a more privileged minion, I assume you might be one who knows of where I can find the ‘Warp Breaker’”. Goomboss says he has no idea what he’s talking about. Vorloros then pulls out a dark pendulum, and begins hypnotising the Goomba King. “Now, I’ll ask again; hidden somewhere in Bowser’s castle, there’s an ancient device, which even is unsure of its purpose, and whether you know such purpose or not, I know that YOU KNOW where to find it! Now, TELL ME!” The Goomboss then speaks against his will “The device is hidden somewhere within the catacombs underneath the castle; I cannot say the exact path to take, but it is as far under as it gets in the castle...”. “Thanks you”, the hypnotist then undoes Goomboss’ hypnosis, and with that he tells Umbra to grab the crown and leave, and so they do... A moment of silence occurs, with the group wondering just what the Nenisions could be up to... a party member then gets mad “Darnit, we needed that crown! Surely it had the power we needed to power the portal!”. Goombalice then steps forward and takes of her necklace, giving it to Mario “Here, this necklace my dad gave before he died has an identical energy needed for your quest; please, take it, as my thanks to you for saving this Kingdom from that Tyrant!” Mario and Co. nod and smile, as Mario takes the Necklace, thus triggering the END OF CHAPTER sequence!!! Interlude Meanwhile, at the Nenision headquarters, we join the Umbra and Vorloros as they return from their trip. Umbra reports to Vorloros “Sir, our mission was a success, despite Vorloros’ unusually actions...” Diamont is glad, but wonders what she means by these actions. Vorloros then explains “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing; I have reason to believe that Bowser’s very ancestors were the ones who helped design the Temple of Permanence, and if we can find this, we can discover the key to Break Warping... and I now know where to find it...” Diamont thinks for a moment “Interesting... Binary, take the crown for analysis, as for you Vorloros, we need to have a little talk later... for now though, you are dismissed, good work I suppose...”, thus concluding the interludes... Party Members (Have not all been decided yet) The Villains Vote section This section is for polls or times when we need ideas collectively to decide on a final idea. If it's not a poll then please post your opinion in the comments. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario: The Temple of Permanence Category:Scorching Cliffs Category:FEB Studios Category:Joint Projects